


Figment is a sellout for netherite armor

by FigmentInn1t



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Dream, Daddy Kink, Dream is a Brat, M/M, Top Phil, blowjob, consentual, swapped heights, techno has regrets, techno walks in to his enemy giving his father a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigmentInn1t/pseuds/FigmentInn1t
Summary: I started writing this for a free netherite armor set and I ended up asking Thornwood Drive for help, so this is a combined effort and we will be splitting the armor set :) very pogGive Thorn some love or else I'll give your dad a blowjob.Basically, Dream is caught breaking into Techno's house by Philza, and... well... Daddy's not very happy with his baby boy breaking and entering his son's home. Even if they are enemies.Also, Phil and Dream's heights are swapped soPhil: 6'4"Dream: 5'11"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Figment is a sellout for netherite armor

Dream gasped as Phil pushed him against the wall of Techno's house. 

"Daddy, I-" 

"Dream.” Long, spindly fingers wrapped around his throat, a steady pressure just under his pulse point. “Baby boy, you've been very naughty. Sneaking into Techno's house while he's not home. What did you think daddy would think? Bad boy.” The hand gripped tighter, and Dream was sure Phil’s fingers touched, one hand nearly enough to make the full circuit. “What were you looking for anyway? Tommy isn't here."

“...” Dream bit his lip. 

“Come on, baby. If you’re honest I won’t be mad.” One of the hands left his neck, air rushing back into his lungs, sending shivers of electricity skating across his skin. Instead, Phil’s head breath replaced it, voice deep against his ear. “Maybe I’ll even give you a reward.”

Time paused. One tick. Two. "I wanted to see you,” Dream’s voice finally forced out. “Wanna be Daddy's good boy. Please..." 

“Better.” Finally, both hands moved, drifting down along his sides, gentle and possessive, with a treasured toy, until finally settling at his hips. When satisfied rubbing little circles at the bone, he busied himself instead with the sensitive skin of Dream’s collarbone, sending a high-pitched keen he couldn’t have stopped if he tried. 

"Please?" He didn’t have the state of mind to be embarrassed. “Please daddy, please-”

Phil pulled, cocky smirk all Dream could see when Phil tilted up his chin with the crook of his finger. “Do you think you deserve it? After making me chase after you like this? After all the work you put me through distracting Techno so he didn’t fuck your pretty throat before I got to it?"

All that could escape his bruised throat was a babbling stream of utter nonsense. Somehow, that seemed to do the trick. 

"Alright,” he stroked the bruised skin, Dream’s head falling back to give him room, “While you were naughty for breaking in, I know how impulsive you are. I can’t expect you to keep still without a cock in you, can I?" Phil moves a knee between Dream's leg, and sure enough, Dream ground against the pressure without the slightest hesitation, desperate hands clawing at his shoulders and arms. “Poor boy must have been so desperate.”

"Thank you, Daddy...! Thank you, thank you- ah, ah, t-thank you!..." Dream’s hands clutched Phil’s shirt, babbling. He couldn’t stop, he couldn’t, he-

"Of course baby. Poor thing, poor, sweet little thing.” His voice dripped with condensation, fingers scraping along his spine. “Show me you can be a good boy. Be a good boy for daddy.” Dream, however, couldn’t help his swell of pride feeling as Phil’s pants strained against his bulge. “I promise I won’t keep you waiting so long next time. Now come on, on, now,” he pats his head, fingers tugging just so lovely on the blonde strands. “On your knees.”

No hesitation. None at all. Within an instant, Dream was dropped down, hands on Phil’s hips, hot press of his tongue through the fabric of his jeans, whimpering like a dog, needed it now, now, now-

“Fuck..." Phil’s words of awe washed around Dream like a sunshower, “You really did need this, didn’t you honey?” Surprisingly gentle, he tugged Dream back, drooling and keening for more. “It’s okay, I won’t keep you waiting any longer, baby, I promise I won’t keep you waiting that long ever again.” 

With a swift motion, his pants were down, boxers pooled at his ankles, and Philza was so far down Dream’s throat he felt it in his chest.

“Good boy,” Philza cooed, because those were the only words that could come to mind, as Dream finally stilled under him, purring with a contented cat. “Good boy- good boy, baby, god- you feel so good around me, honey, you feel heavenly-”

“What the fuck?!” Dream and Phil quickly separated and Phil tucked himself back into his pants. Dream wiped off his mouth, bright red.

“H-Hey! Techno! Uh, you’re back early!” Phil stutters as he straightens his clothes up.  
“Yeah… I forgot somethin… uh but it can wait I’m just gonna, uh, yeah have fun.” Techno nervously laughs and quickly leaves. Trying to forget the image of his Enemy giving his Father a blow job.


End file.
